Every one has an allowance, right?
by MyNewPenName
Summary: Everyone gets allowance when they're a teenager, right? Well, so do the Cullens


**A/N: Hi! So this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it! **

**P. S: Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR *ANY OTHER RECOGNISABLE BRAND NAMES.**

**Summary: Everyone gets allowance when they're a teenager, right? Well, so do the Cullens. What happens when Mike and his gang are gripping about how they don't get enough allowance, and they ask Edward how much he gets a week. Set in Twilight before the epilogue. Slightly OOC.**

**}~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~**

**EPOV**

"Man, I need a job! Do you think you're parents will let me take over Bella's job?" Eric asked Mike during lunch on Tuesday.

"I don't know, man. My parents don't even pay me for working at the store, they say it's a family business, and that they give me enough allowance" Mike answered.

"HEY!" My Bella cried in indignation. "I'll be coming back to that job, thank you very much!"

_Shit! I forgot she was sitting with us today. She always sits with the Cullens now a days that I forgot Jess said she was going to be eating with us. And what's with Cullen sitting with us anyway? Doesn't he usually think he's too good for us, lowly Forks people? _ Eric thought.

HA! How right he is. I'd rather eat that dirt they call food, rather than sit here and listen about how _awful _their life is, how _unfair _their parents treat them, but alas, my love insisted that she spend time with her human friends today, and that I try to get to know them.

"Sorry, Bella. I meant while your leg is still bummed out." He apologized quickly.

"Why are you trying to find a job anyway? Don't your parents give you like $25 allowance every week? That's $5 bucks over mine." Angela asked Eric.

"Well, my parents said I only get that much is because I'm an only child, but I still need extra cash. I'm thinking of getting a car, after all I'm getting my license next week."

"Dude, I'm an only child I don't get that much!" Mike cried.

"Well, how much do you get a week?" Eric asked him.

"$20" He said.

"Hey, Edward. You've been awfully quiet." Lauren bravely approached me. I looked over to her, and decided that a quick peek into her mind would not hurt a bit; _God, he is soo __**HOTT**__! I wonder what he sees in Bella anyway, although I suppose she is pretty in her own way, but whatever he's still way out of her league. He should be with me, Swan is an ugly duckling compared to me, I mean just think about how cute we'd look together._ I was wrong that quick peek into her mind just about cost her, her life. How dare she think she was better than my beloved!

"Do your parents give you allowance Edward?" Lauren's nasally voice pulled me out of my silent fuming.

"Yes." I answered shortly.

_Hmm, wonder how much they give him and his siblings. _– Eric

_They probably give him $100 a week, lucky bastard. First he gets the attention of every girl in school, then he gets this expensive, shiny car, then he comes in and sweeps the girl I like off of her feet, and now he's gonna rub it in my face that his family have more money than they knew what to do with. _– Mike

_Dr. & Mrs. Cullen, seem like responsible people I don't think they'd just had money over to their kids without making them earn it, no matter how much. _– Angela

That last thought was refreshing, Angela was always a kind girl, and she had such a pure and kind heart, and it made me glad that she was one of my beloved's friends, perhaps one of her only true human friends.

Of course with my vampire mind reading their thoughts and thinking my own only took about a second and a half, and that half second was all it took for me to get my answer thought out.

_**EDWARD! **_ Alice yelled at me with her thoughts. I inclined my head to side to acknowledge her, without the humans at the table noticing. _I wouldn't tell them if I were you. You know how Bella gets when you mention how much money we have in the bank, much less laying around in the house. How do you think she would feel if she finds out about the $100,000 cash you have in the back of you're closet?_

"$1,000 a week." I answered. Of course I should've listened to Alice because a soon as the words were out of my mouth Bella freaked out.

"WHAT? Carlisle and Esme give you that much a WEEK! Edward that is waaay too much money, I know you guys have more money than you know what to do with but that is unreasonable." Bella ranted, turning a deep red.

_Told you sooo! _Alice's gloating inner voice sang at me from across the room.

"Shut up!" I told her at a decibel to low for humans to hear. Of course now that I'd opened my mind Mike Newton's voce fills my head.

_Ha! Shows him! Bella's probably turned off by his excessive amount of money, then she'll come to me because she won't be intimidated by my average amount of money. HA! TAKE THAT, CULLEN!_

"Bella, love, I only take about a hundred dollars out of that and I keep the rest in the bank. You know how I'm saving up to buy an apartment in collage so we can live there together." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes, unleashing the force of my eyes on her.

"Well, I guess if you put it away, and use it responsibly then it's not so bad." She said, sounding dazed, a beautiful pink hue rushing to her cheeks.

_WHAT! That is completely unfair! UGH! That is sooo like Cullen every time he seems like he's going to get in trouble, he manages to charm his way out of it. Ugh! I hate him soooo much! _– Mike

I let out a low chuckle at that thought, because he was right every time I get in trouble charm my way out, though with Esme I never get away with anything. Hmm, I guess that's karma for you.

"Well, how much do they give your siblings? It hardly seems fair that you get a $1,000 and you're the youngest." Jessica stated.

"You're right. It isn't fair considering Alice and I only get $1,000 and the rest get $3,000." I said.

"WHAT?" The whole table erupted, causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn and look at our table.

"You're parents spend $11,000 a week on just allowance for you and you're siblings!" Mike exclaimed.

I looked around the table to take in their reactions and decided to take a peek into their minds.

_I can't believe Dr. & Mrs. Cullen spend that much in a week just for Cullen and his siblings, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised what with Cullen having a Volvo*, his sister having a BMW M3* and his brother a hummer*,and his sister have purses from Coach*(at least that's what Jessica said), and I mean every single one of them has an iPhone 4*. Lucky asshole. _– Mike

_OHMYGOD! Can you think just how much I can buy with that kind of money! I'll hit the jackpot once he realizes that he and I are meant for each other, I mean once we're married his money is my money, right? OHMYGOD! I could get a Porsche* or a Lamborghini*! I could shop at Coach* and get shoes from Jimmy Choo* and… UGH! I have got to quit thinking like that! I'm gonna make myself faint. _– Lauren

That last thought made snort, cause she just proved what I'd suspected a long time ago, that she was a gold digging tramp. After listening to Lauren and Mike's thoughts I was content not to listen to the others thoughts anymore.

"Edward." My love's soft voice called out. I looked down at her confused as to why she was talking so quietly.

"Can we go somewhere, please?" She continued.

"Alright, love. Why?" I asked confused seeing as there was still an hour left of lunch.

"I'll tell you later"

"Ok." I said confused but, getting up and wrapping my arm around her waist and lifting her up easily though pretending to struggle a little to appear human. After I got her up she instructed me to walk us outside which I did. Just as the door was about to close I saw Alice's vision.

_***VISION***_

_Bella and I walked outside and she asked me to take her to the house. When we got to the house she called for Esme._

"_Yes, dear? What are you two doing here anyway?" Esme asked._

"_Esme, do you and Carlisle really give Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper $3,000 and Edward $1,000 for allowance every week?" Bella asked her._

"_Yes, why, dear is that a problem?" Esme asked sweetly._

"_Uhmm, nope! No problem at all." Bella said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted._

"_BELLA!" I yelled._

_***VISION END***_

_**THE END!**_

**}~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~ }~**

**A/N: Sorry! I couldn't think of a place where to end it. Anyway, like I said at the top. Constructive criticism is welcome, reviews are too! **

**P. S: If you're reading this AN thanks for sticking around.**

**P.P.S: Hey guys. Soo, I wanna thank you for reading and alerting and favorting (is that even a word) my story. But it seems my creative juices towards Twilight aren't flowing all that well and so it might take a while for another Twilight story of mine to make it through, though if you enjoy Glee and are a shipper of Klaine I have one in the works that you might enjoy. So, I just wanna let you know and thanks again.**


End file.
